


Planty Romance

by gayspacepilots



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, The Sulu Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacepilots/pseuds/gayspacepilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru never thought that he would meet his future husband in the Starfleet botany labs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Embarrasing Botany Meetup

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of demonicvulcan's lovely headcanons that can be found [here](http://demonicvulcan.tumblr.com/post/148125372155/ok-but-imagine-the-planty-romance-sulus-husband)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru meets Ben in the botany labs and they arrange to see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank demonicvulcan for [these](http://demonicvulcan.tumblr.com/post/148125372155/ok-but-imagine-the-planty-romance-sulus-husband) beautiful head canons and giving me promission to write this little story. This story will be solely based on her headcanons that I loved so much I had to write about a story about them.
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

Hikaru never thought that he would meet his future husband in the Starfleet botany labs. He was going to check on one of his plants, a large carnivorous plant, about the size of a grown man. Hikaru loved Gertrude, she was a sweetheart, if you rubbed the spot right under her large head, she would purr instantly.

When Hikaru entered the labs, he headed toward the back where Gertrude was. Unfortunately, he didn't notice a man kneeling next to a small fern and tripped over the crouched man. Hikaru was sent tumbling into the wall and his face landed in an open pot of soil.  
“Oh my gosh!” A soft, warm voice spoke from behind Hikaru. “Are you okay?” The voice asked.

Hikaru rubbed the dirt out of his eyes and coughed several times before saying, “Yeah, I think so. I'm sorry I tripped over you, I didn't mean to.”  
The voice laughed, a rich and warm sound flowing out of the man’s mouth. Hikaru looked up at the man and his jaw hit the floor, in front of him was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. He was tall and a little bit bulky. He wasn't quite as muscular as Hikaru but he had soft looking black hair and dark brown eyes. And his bronze skin glistened under the greenhouse lights.

“I'm Ben,” He man spoke, offering Hikaru a hand.  
Hikaru struggled to push the words out of his mouth, “Hikaru,” He answered, simply, taking Ben's hand.  
“Here, let me help you,” Ben said, grabbing a clean cloth and wetting it in a nearby sink. He returned to Hikaru and washed the rest of the dirt off his face.

“Thanks,” Hikaru spoke when Ben set the cloth down.  
“No problem.”  
Silence filled the room for a whole before Hikaru muttered a, “Well, I'll just be going now…” He trailed off, intending to leave before Ben noticed the bright blush spreading across his face.

“Wait!” Ben yelled, a bit louder than what was really necessary.  
Hikaru turned around and looked at the man.  
Ben rubbed the back of his neck, a blush spreading from his cheeks down to the collar of his shirt.  
“W-would you like t-to go on a da…” Ben trailed off.

“You're being ridiculous, you just met this man and you're already asking him put on a date?” He asked himself, “What are you thinking?”

Hikaru managed to shake Ben out of his thoughts, “Would I like to what?” Hikaru asked.  
Ben paled, he spoke quietly, “Go on a date.”  
Hikaru was silent for a minute and Ben’s anxiety was through the roof.  
“Yeah, sure!” Hikaru answered happily.  
Ben looked up, shocked, “Really?”  
Hikaru nodded.  
“You want to go on a date with me?” Ben asked.  
“Well, you're super cute and you seem really sweet, plus you're really attractive.” Hikaru's eyes went wide and he slammed his hand against his mouth in hopes that it would take back what he just said.

The two stood there awkwardly for a while before Ben said, “How about I pick you up tomorrow at 18:00 and we can see where it goes from there.”  
Hikaru smiled, “Sure, I'll see you then.”

As Hikaru turned to leave he spoke a quick, “See you soon Ben!” Before he headed out the doors, completely forgetting why he went to the labs in the first place.

“See you soon Hikaru,” Ben spoke in the silence of the botany labs.

 

He was bouncing on his feet excitedly, he couldn't wait for their date tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is currently 5 chapters long and I might add one more chapter to tie it all together. The chapters are all fairly short, but it will give you guys a break from "A Three Year Reunion" and my 30 000 word sequel, which is still growing. 
> 
> My thanks again to demonicvulcan for her amazing head canons and allowing me to write this cute little story. Check out her blog [here](http://demonicvulcan.tumblr.com) and I hope you will all come back for the next chapter


	2. Park Dates With The Sulu's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes Hikaru out for their first date and it goes very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this story is heavily inspired by [these](http://demonicvulcan.tumblr.com/post/148125372155/ok-but-imagine-the-planty-romance-sulus-husband) headcanons from [demonicvulcan](http://demonicvulcan.tumblr.com). She's super sweet and you all should so check out her blog.

Ben tried on at least 20 different outfits before settling on a dark green collared shirt and a pair of dark denim pants. He checked the text Hikaru had sent him yesterday about where his dorm room was. It turned out, their dorm rooms were in the same hallway; Hikaru’s at one end, Ben's at the other.

Ben took a deep breath before walking out of his room and down the hall. He watched the numbers on the doors increase until he got to 20A. Taking one more breath, he centered himself before knocking on the door.

There was a muffled, “Coming!” From the other side and the door swung open to an out of breath Hikaru. He was wearing a dark red sweater with dark jeans and his hair was styled differently.

“Wow, you got here quick,” Hikaru remarked.

“Well I'm just down the hall, 2A.”

“Huh, what are the chances?”

“Maybe we were meant to cross paths in this hallway?” Ben suggested.

Hikaru chuckled, “Yeah, maybe.”

The two left the building and walked out onto the campus.

 

“So, what have you planned for our date?” Hikaru asked.

“Well, Ben begun, “Since we both have an interest in botany, I thought we could spend a day in the local park.”

“The one just off the campus?” Hikaru asked.

“Yeah that one, how do you know about it?” Ben questioned.

“I spend a lot of my free time there, or when I need to take a break from the stress of the Academy.”

“I would go there whenever I just needed some time alone. Some peace and quiet, to balance out the rest of the chaos that surrounds our lives.”

“It seems we have a lot in common, Ben.”

Ben laughed, “Yeah, we do.”

 

Hikaru grabbed Ben's hand and they walked like that until they got to the park. They sat down on a nearby bench and admired their surroundings through quiet chitchat.

“Do you ever name your plants?” Hikaru asked Ben.

“Yeah, I name my plants.”

“Really? So do I!” Hikaru answered.

“I feel like I get to know my plants personally, so it doesn't feel right if they don't have names.” Ben replied.

“Yes! That's exactly what I always say to people that look at me strangely for naming my plants.”

 

Ben paused, “Have you ever named plants with anyone else?” He asked.

Hikaru looked up at Ben, their hands still linked. Hikaru shook his head.

Ben stood up, pulling Hikaru with him, “Let's give it a shot.” Ben spoke, swinging their linked hands as they walked down the stone path.

 

Ben pointed to a tall Pine tree, “Woody Pine.”

Hikaru laughed, he gestured to a rose bush, “Alice.”

Ben giggled, “That over there is Olive.”

“And that’s Honey Winter.”

“Raspberry Island.”

“Mr. Orange.”

“Awww, come on you can do better than that.” Ben teased, “How about Dr. Frédéric Régis?”

Hikaru snickered, pointing to another plant, “Cody Coyote.”

“Penny,” Ben continued.

“Belle Rose.”

“Silver Tea.”

“Anne Wintercress.”

 

The two continued, laughing away at the ridiculous names they came up with. They would occasionally stop to talk to the plants and trees in the park. Hikaru rested his head on Ben's shoulder and giggled into his ear. Ben smiled and gave their swinging hands a squeeze. Hikaru leaned up and pecked Ben’s cheek.

Ben had one thought as they walked back to Hikaru’s dorm room, “I'm going to marry this man.”

 

The two spent the night in Hikaru's room after deciding that both of them didn’t want to leave. They ended up falling asleep, cuddled together on Hikaru's bed.

When Ben woke up the next morning and saw Hikaru’s sleeping body, he thought, “Yeah, I'm definitely going to marry this man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I can't get enough of these two and their adorable daughter. I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll keep reading this little story.


	3. An Introduction to Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben proposes to Hikaru and they get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of [demonicvulcan's](http://demonicvulcan.tumblr.com) lovely headcanons that can be found [here](http://demonicvulcan.tumblr.com/post/148125372155/ok-but-imagine-the-planty-romance-sulus-husband). She's awesome and has an amazing star trek blog that you should all check out.

Hikaru couldn’t be happier when Ben finally proposed to him. He was debating taking his friends out to go ring shopping with him, but he never got around to asking them. Ben ended up proposing in the same park that they had their first date. It was under an Apple Tree the two of them called Belle Rose. It was one of their favourite spots to spend time away from the Academy and momentarily forget about all the pressures they were under.

 

\----- _Past_ \-----

 

_They had been sitting there for awhile, just talking and holding hands. Ben was extremely nervous, Hikaru couldn’t figure out why he was fidgeting so much. Ben’s other hand would often travel down into his jacket pocket and fiddle with the small box inside._

_“Hey,” Hikaru spoke, bumping into Ben’s side, “You okay?”_

_Ben gave a light smile before saying, “Yeah, of course. I’m totally fine.”_

_“No, I’m not fine, I’m not fine. I’ve got a fucking ring in my pocket and my potential fiancé is sitting next to me and I can’t even think straight.” Ben thought to himself, “Well, at least me and my thoughts have something in common.”_

 

_Hikaru narrowed his eyes at Ben, “Are you sure?” He asked, “Because you can’t seem to stop squirming.”_

_Ben took a deep breath and pulled Hikaru tighter against him. “Trust me, I’m doing wonderfully,” Ben answered, “It’s a beautiful evening, I’ve got my lovely boyfriend here with me and I couldn’t be better.”_

_Hikaru kept his eyes narrowed at Ben, “There’s something very off with the way he’s acting, something’s just not right.” Hikaru pondered._

_“Oh shit, he can see right through you,” Ben thought, “He’s going to figure it out, he already knows! Wait, what if he says no? I don’t think I could handle that I-”_

 

_“Ben!” Hikaru spoke loudly, bringing Ben back to reality, “Look, I don’t know why you’re acting weird and lying. And don’t try to argue with me, I know you and I know when you’re lying.” Hikaru said, sounding sad, “I would like to think that you would at least do me the courtesy of not lying directly to my face when we both know you’re lying.”_

_Ben sighed, he wasn’t sure he was ready to ask Hikaru just yet and he wanted a few extra minutes to gather himself if he was going to ask him. “Hikaru, I love you,” Ben started, kissing Hikaru’s forehead, “You’re wonderful, you’re incredible and inspiring. I can promise you that there’s nothing wrong, nothing at all.”_

_Hikaru looked up at him, looking depressed, “Are you absolutely sure?”_

_“Hikaru you’re my fiancé, I-” Ben cut himself off. “Oh fuck, did I just say fiancé?”_

 

_Hikaru’s eyes went wide, “Ben?” Hikaru asked cautiously, “What did you say?”_

_Ben, still partially in shock, took a minute to respond to Hikaru’s question._

_“Fiancé,” Ben answered, looking down at the ground._

_Hikaru beamed, “Ben, are you...is this a proposal?” Hikaru asked, looking star eyed._

_Ben looked back at Hikaru and spoke a soft, “Hikaru, will you marry me?”_

_Hikaru jumped at Ben tackling him into the ground, peppering him with kisses._

_“Yes, of course you idiot, yes!” Hikaru answered, energetically._

 

_Ben smiled brightly, when Hikaru collapsed on top of him, Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. “Well, I’m not sure if you’re interested,” Ben started, “But I just found this ring and I was wondering if you might want it.” Ben said slyly._

_Hikaru rolled his eyes, “Well, I’d be happy to take it if you’re willing to give it up so easily.”_

_Ben laughed and put the ring on Hikaru’s finger._

_“Well, what a coincidence, this ring happens to fit me perfectly.” Hikaru replied, smirking._

_“Maybe it was meant to be yours this whole time.”_

 

\-----Present-----

 

When it was their wedding day, Hikaru could not sit still. He was anxiously waiting until he could finally see Ben and become his husband. Jim kept saying that in this situation, Hikaru would be the bride and kept trying to get Hikaru to wear a veil. Luckily Bones had Hikaru’s back and would promptly give Jim a hypo, with a heavy sedative, to the neck. Jim stopped the bride jokes after his 5th hypo.  

 

The ceremony was beautiful and was everything Hikaru hoped it would be. He was so glad that his whole family could be there, in addition to Ben’s family, the entire bridge crew and Ben’s close co workers. They didn’t have any bouquets or vases of flowers because neither Hikaru or Ben could allow that many flowers to die for their wedding. Instead Hikaru and Ben dug up some of their favourite plants, put them in decorative floral vases and set them on the dinner tables for the reception.

 

Later on, during their first married dance, Hikaru mumbled to Ben. “You’re stuck with me now.”

Ben chuckled lightly, “Well, shit. If I knew that sooner, I would have picked a different lifelong partner.”

Hikaru giggled, Ben would have guessed Hikaru was drunk, going by how he was acting, but neither Hikaru nor himself drank. So that was out of the question.

“It really is beautiful Ben,” Hikaru whispered into his husband’s ear.

“Me or the reception?” Ben asked, smiling.

Hikaru grinned back, “Both,” He murmured into Ben’s neck.

 

“I love you Hikaru,” Ben spoke quietly.

Hikaru leaned up as the song ended and kissed Ben softly, “I love you too Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm pretty sure I got a mouthful of cavities from from writing this little story. I hope all of you liked it and will join me again for chapter 4.


	4. Flower Feuding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru and Ben can't decide on a name for their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These headcanons come from [demonicvulcan's](http://demonicvulcan.tumblr.com) tumblr post that can be found [here](http://demonicvulcan.tumblr.com/post/148125372155/ok-but-imagine-the-planty-romance-sulus-husband). I can't thank her enough for these beautiful headcanons. Please look at her blog, it's full of incredible star trek posts, go check it out.

\----- _One Year Later_ \-----

 

“No! Not that one,” Hikaru spoke in a huff.

Ben mildly annoyed responded, “What’s wrong with Petunia?”

Hikaru scoffed, “It’s sounds like an old woman, with a scraggly voice that yells at children, saying, “Oh, you rotten kids!””

Ben crossed his arms, “Okay, fine. Not Petunia,” Ben said as he crossed that off his mental list of names.

 

Ever since Ben and Hikaru had found out they’d be having a baby girl, they thought they should come up with some potential names for her. They both wanted her name to do with flowers or plants, because that’s something Hikaru and Ben shared an interest in and it was how they met. Unfortunately, they could not agree on a name for their daughter;  

“How about Lily?” Hikaru asked.

Ben winced, “I had a coworker named Lily and she was the most arrogant, self-centered person you’d ever meet. I will not allow our daughter to be named Lily.”

“Rose?” Ben asked.

Hikaru turned up his nose.

“What! What could possibly be wrong with Rose?”

Hikaru sighed, “Yuki had a girlfriend, for about 2 years, named Rose and she...passed away,” Hikaru answered quietly, “Yuki would not be happy if we named her Rose.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine, you didn’t know,” Hikaru interrupted, “Plus, it was a long time ago.”

 

They went through several more after that: Fleur, Daisy, Heather, Azalea, Senna, Violet, Jasmine, Dahlia, Sage, Flora, Orchid and Pansy; none of which were acceptable to both of them. Ben collapsed backwards onto the floor, “Oh Hikaru,” He groaned, “What are we going to do? Our daughter has to have a name, we can’t just call her our child. She needs a name.”

Hikaru sighed, rubbing his temples, “Maybe we should ditch the flower idea,” He suggested, “Clearly we can’t come to an agreement using those names.”

“But I like the idea of naming our daughter after a flower.” Ben countered.

“Yeah, but clearly that’s not going to work.” Hikaru replied.

Ben exhaled a, “So what now?”

 

Hikaru looked over at his husband, whom was rolling on the floor, scratching his head. “Hmmm,” Hikaru hummed, “What about something original then? A name that doesn’t exist or that’s so rare that almost no one is familiar with it.”

Ben rolled over and stared at Hikaru, “‘Ru, we’re having a hard enough time thinking of names for our daughter that actually exist. How are we supposed to come up with a random, non existent name that we’ll both agree on?”

“It doesn’t have to be non existent, just something rare; something that will be special enough for our daughter.”

“Good luck with that,” Ben muttered, turning away from Hikaru.

 

Hikaru thought for a minute, “What about Bitna? It means shining, I’m sure our daughter will shine brightly.” Hikaru spoke, “Or Byeol, meaning star. I think that’s appropriate, because she’d always be among the stars.”

Ben rolled back over, his eyes fixated on the ground. He was silent for a long time before gushing out a soft, “Demora.”

Something in Hikaru’s heart just clicked; he liked many of the names he suggested previously, but something about that name felt so much better. It fit perfectly; it was the name they’d been searching for, the name they had struggled to find, the name that was oh so special and would be a perfect match for their future daughter.

 

“Demora,” Hikaru echoed, a bright smile emerging from his face. He felt giddy inside, he could barely contain his pride and joy, knowing that he and Ben had found their daughter’s name.

“It’s beautiful,” Hikaru beamed, getting off the couch and lying down next to his husband.

“I love it,” Ben murmured, “Do you?” He asked, slightly concerned.

Hikaru brushed a stray hair out of Ben’s face while answering, “We couldn’t have picked a better name.” He spoke, wrapping his arms around Ben. Ben pulled Hikaru against his chest and the two lay there until they had fallen asleep. When they woke up the next morning, all they could think about was Demora.

Hikaru looked up at Ben before whispering, “I can’t wait to meet her.”

Ben kissed his husband several times before he answered, “I feel like we already have.”

 

Hikaru smiled, nuzzling into Ben’s neck, “I love her,” Hikaru mumbled into Ben’s skin.

Ben ruffled Hikaru’s hair, before echoing,

  
“I love her too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, that wraps up this little story. I was trying to find a way to add an additional chapter to finish it off, but I like the way this story ends. I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought, I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Thank you again to [demonicvulcan](http://demonicvulcan.tumblr.com) for giving me permission to write this story, I've had a lot of fun writing this cute story!


End file.
